walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 6
Issue 6 is the sixth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the sixth and final part of Volume 1: Days Gone Bye. It was originally published on March 17, 2004. Plot Synopsis The survivors hold a funeral for Amy. Shane says he loved Amy because she always had something to say. Donna also says how Amy and her may have not gotten along, but she loved her. She states how she loves everyone and that everyone loved Amy, especially. Jim has perhaps his biggest speech and says nobody deserves to die like this and that she should have lived her life and went to college. Rick and Dale also bring forth their sadness. While everybody leaves, Andrea is still crying over Amy's grave. Jim's health starts to deteriorate after being bitten by a zombie during the camp attack. Jim tells Donna about his garage boss, who he says was the first person he saw who turned. Jim thinks he's lucky because his boss turned in a couple of hours. Donna suggests that maybe it won't happen to Jim and then exits the tent where Jim is incapacitated. Allen asks how he is, and Donna says that he's worse. She says Dale's wife, Erma turned in half a day. Lastly, they both think it might not happen to him. Meanwhile Rick, Carl, and Shane go hunting and Carl tells Rick that they don't need as much food, because Amy is dead and Jim is too sick to eat. Shane yells at Rick saying it wasn't his fault. Rick tells him they should have left the camp when they had a chance. Shane still thinks the army is going to save them. Carl is seen crying and runs off. Rick goes after him. Meanwhile, Dale is trying to cheer Andrea up, and Donna tells everyone Jim's request. They bring him to Atlanta and leave him under a tree where he tells them to leave him, and that maybe he will meet his family once again. They say their goodbyes and then depart. The following day they wake up and Shane tells Rick to get ready to go hunting. Rick tells Carl to stay behind so that he and Shane can talk. Shane starts yelling at Rick and punches him. Lori then punches Shane, which causes Shane to mentally snap and run off. Rick goes to follow Shane, and Carl follows his father in turn. Dale asks Lori if she is okay, and she replies, saying that they'll never be normal again at this rate. Rick catches up to Shane and Shane starts yelling at Rick about how he can't live like this anymore and goes off ranting about how he has nothing left and how Lori would have changed and loved him if Rick hadn't returned. Shane then points his gun at Rick, and is about to shoot him when Carl shoots Shane in the neck. Shane dies, choking on his own blood. The book ends with Carl saying: "It's not the same as killing the dead ones, Daddy", and Rick replying, "It never should''' 'be, son. It never should be." Credits *Rick Grimes *Shane *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Allen *Jim *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Carol *Donna Deaths *Jim ''(Alive, Off-Panel) *Shane (Alive) Trivia *Last appearance of Shane. (Alive) *Last appearance of Jim. *This was the last issue that was drawn by Tony Moore. *This is the first issue of many throughout the Comic Series without zombies, including the cover. *Robert Kirkman has said that early on, he was willing to kill Rick in Issue 6, instead of Shane and show how it would affect Carl, having a dead father with Shane being with Lori, etc. References Category:Media and Merchandise